


Fox Paws

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Skye had it all planned out. A night of creature comfort after a hard day's work. It was all going so well, until Jack stumbled in.





	Fox Paws

After a long day of fixing up another one of Agent Jack Savage's latest mishaps with one of the vehicles in her care, Skye just wanted an evening to herself. An evening to relax, unwind, and get at least eight hours of clean, comfortable, uninterrupted sleep. It wasn’t asking to much, in her honest opinion. She was a hard-working vixen, and she wanted her fucking beauty sleep.

It was going so well, too. By six, she’d had a hot bubble bath, cleaning all of the grease and oil from a hard day’s work from her pelt, and had scrubbed her once black-as-tar paw-pads back to a soft pink.

By seven, she had eaten a dinner with baked haddock and lemon, sautéed zucchini, and a simple tossed salad. It was her comfort meal, something she cooked up maybe once every other week, but only when the asshole behind the wheel of her vehicle, the one she slaves over constantly, manages to royally fuck up.

Then, by eight, she was dressed in her silk top and panties, in her king-sized bed, resting her head on her large downy pillow, and beneath her soft quilt, ready for a night absolute rest. There was one thing missing, though. Something, that if it wasn’t there when she expected it, she’d rather it stay on the couch for the night.

‘It’ came around sometime between late evening and early morning. The vixen, thrown from the comfort of her deep sleep, was rudely awakened as the bed creaked, and dipped enough that her body shifted. Jack Savage has finally graced their bed with his presence.

She didn’t care at that moment, and kept her eyes shut, making peace with simply ignoring the jackass as he cuddled up beside her. She felt the stiff corners of what she assumed were his dress shirt prod against her fur, and felt the bare fur of one of his legs press against hers. The savage hadn’t even changed into proper night-ware. Her nose gave an imperceptible flare; at least he didn’t stink of body odor, blood, or dirt.

Soft lips pressed against the side of her muzzle, and the gruff whisper of Jack’s voice spoke to her, “Goodnight, dear.” She couldn’t fight the smile that curved up the corners of her mouth. After he let out a cute yawn, something she’d often tell him when she wasn’t trying to sleep, he was out cold, and she soon followed.

An unknown amount of time later, she was stirred awake by the oddest sensation. The pad of her left foot was being rubbed. Taking a moment, the vixen realized her body was sprawled out over the bed, and that her left leg was bent up to her chest. She cracked an eye open and looked over to foot paw, and saw it pressing right into Jack’s face, but that wasn’t the strangest part.

His eyes were closed, but he was idly nuzzling and occasionally licking the soft pad of her foot, even taking time to kiss a toe pad as he mumbled to himself. But even that wasn’t the strangest part.

Now, she knew Jack was a little above average in his physical stature; slightly taller bone structure, slightly larger muscle bulk, definitely larger in the plumbing department. She was intimately familiar with every inch of her big, bad bunny after months of the both of them doing missions together.

She thought she knew his mind just as much as his body; they’d experimented often when alone. Kinda. It was usually missionary, doggy style, cunnilingus, fellatio, and that one time she managed to convince him to try anal. He had a hard time sitting down the morning after that.

But as she watched his sleeping form caress and kiss her lower paw, she knew she discovered a new fetish of his. Well, a fetish, singular, period. He had been pretty vanilla in the sack since she’d dragged him into the wonderful worst of interspecies lovemaking. If that tapered dick of his, which was usually hanging down to the middle of his thighs, told her anything at this moment, it was begging for some affection.

There it was, poking out of the hole in his boxers, drizzling that natural lapin lubricant onto her silk sheets, with almost not a care in the world.

She had a wicked idea.

Lifting her left foot-paw slightly, she pressed it against his mouth, just enough to open it. His face followed, and his lips locked around the pink, warm pad of her largest toe, and gave a wet suckle. She squeezed a paw around her muzzle to keep from letting out a giggle. She was kinda ticklish, and this was kinda cute.

Then, things changed. She let out a muffled gasp as he dragged his tongue along the wide pad at the balls of her paw, finishing with a soft groan. He then shifted to nuzzling the short fur between her toes, letting out a hot breath between them.

Maybe she was also into this. And maybe she wouldn’t beat him over the head with a wrench for leaking precum on her sheets. Which he was doing at that damn moment.

As he then moved back to suckling on the pads of her toes, she decided the sheet was a lost cause, and she would get collateral later. Right now, there was a big, slick bunny dick that needed attention. And she was kind of in an odd position to help with that, unless she wanted the little paw worship to end.

Which she didn’t.

She had one free paw that was within range of his cock, and she figured, ‘why not give him a foot?’ Smirking at her own pun, she slowly brought her right foot-paw up, and brushed the short-furred arch of it against his glistening tip. It pressed past her fur, smearing it with his natural lubricant as it tickled the skin beneath.

The effect on Jack was immediate, as he let out a huff and bucked his hips forward, smearing more of that glistening gooey glide gel from the sole of her paw to the pad in a jerky, back-and-forth motion.

Then his mouth went back to work as he let out another groan, which this time vibrated from his lips against the soft, pink flesh of her foot in his mouth. Letting out an involuntary, choked moan, her vision focused on his closed eyelids, making sure they were still effortlessly closed.

It’s not that she didn’t think he wouldn’t like to wake up and find out he had a thing for paws. It was just the idea of him getting off in his sleep that excited her. Maybe she liked what he was doing to her paws. Maybe she, also, had a paw fetish they could both share in sometime later.

Throwing caution to the wind, she squeezed his fat, slick rabbit cock between her warm pad and the bed, which turned out to be a swell idea.

The moment she could feel the firmness of his member press against her little bit of bare skin, he let out a feminine gasp, and his head lolled around as he groaned again. His hips rolled into an awkward thrust between her paw and the silk, both coated in slick sex oil that continued to drool from the shaky piston that was his cock.

And what a strange sound skin made when it rubbed between more skin and silk. It was a sort of wet, squelching sound, along with the rustling of fabric and the light breathing of a bunny that forgot his gruff voice.

It wasn’t enough that her toes were being tickled that caused her to ruin her silk panties. She wasn’t that much into paws, she guessed. It was the fact she was giving her fuck buck a foot job without his knowledge, and maybe without his consent. That last one was a stretch, because he knew what he was probably getting into, slipping into bed late, in just his boxers and a dress shirt.

Pulling her foot from his mouth, she slid her body down so that she could get moth lower paws around his cock with ease. She’d be generous tonight. Then tell him in the morning he woke her up with his typical, horny rabbit ways and left her blue-balled all night, and he’d make it up to her like he always does.

Pressing the balls of her feet around his cock, she wrapped her paws around his cock as he continued his thrusts. It kinda tickled, feeling the somewhat veiny surface of his member glide along her delicate skin and squeeze between her toes. With just the right amount of pressure, she kept his dick in place as his thrusts gradually became more fluid.

Teasing and flicking against her clit, she felt herself approach what would be her first climax of the night before she stopped and let herself breath. While easing herself down, she made sure to squeeze her lower paws together as hard as within reason as Jack continued his sleep-fuck.

And more fluid started smearing itself along her foot-paws.

With her favourite panties already ruined, she figured what’s the harm in ruining them some more, and ground a paw against them. The feeling of slick silk against his delicate lips and sensitive pearl sent a jolt through her, but she had a goal in mind. So, she continued spreading her wanting, desiring scent against her delicates.

Then she slipped a finger between her soaked silks and furiously rubbed her slick little nub as she felt him hilt against her soles and let out a choked gasp. What came next was a new sensation for her.

Not a clitoral orgasm, she’d been having those since she discovered Ferral Fox. No, beside that; hot, thick spurts of cum along her paws, and as he erratically pulled back and thrust forward, more hot bunny baby batter between her toes, sticking to the fur and smearing along the pink flesh.

As she rubbed her now cream-coated paws together around his still drizzling cock, his body gave a few jolting shakes as he let out a moan. While he was spent, and still out of it, her paw still tweaked and rubbed against her clit when an idea came to her.

She brought one of her feet up to her face, and dragged her tongue from the rough-furred sole, up the cum-caked arch, along the large glazed pad, and the slickened smaller pads, and finally stopped as she lapped up his seed from between the fur of her toes.

That may have been what set her off, as her head rocked back and forth for a moment before she let herself fall back and grip the quilt and matress.

Her hips jerked up as her paw slipped into her folds, and quickly tries to find her g-spot but to no avail.

Her other paw grasped and squeezed at the bedding around her.

Her muzzled slammed shut as she gasped between sharp teeth.

Her eyes became unfocused, trying to roll into the back of her head.

All in all, it was definitely a mind blowing experience.

So yeah, maybe Skye does have a paw fetish.

Just as she smeared the other foot-paw covered in cum across Jack’s face, she was out cold.


End file.
